Romeo & Cinderella
by Tsukiharu Aoi
Summary: No dejes que nuestra historia termine como con Julieta... Ayúdame a escapar... Solo deseo estar contigo!.- Cerro su libro favorito, y recordó al pelinegro. Ella deseaba ser Cenicienta, Y deseaba que Sasuke Uchiha fuera su Romeo. Aunque había un problema. "Julieta"


_No dejes que esto termine en tragedia como con Julieta... Ese es mi deseo... Ayúdame a escapar ._

**"Karin pov"[Julieta]**

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que leeia frente a mi. Las materias en el instituto comenzaban a parecerme mas fáciles día a día.

**-Haz escuchado eso... ¿Verdad?, sobre los chicos de intercambio, según escuche, ellos ya habían estado viviendo aquí, pero por asuntos personales viajaron a Inglaterra, y ahora están de regreso.-**Gire mi mirada hacia Tayuya con cierto recelo, era demasiado entrometida.

**-Deberías callarte y estudiar mas habanero.-**Observe su semblante molesto tras mi comentario, pero enseguida sonrió altanera.

**-Y tu deberías preocuparte, puesto quien viene de intercambio es una modelo y su hermano. Proteger a Sasuke de ella te sera muy difícil, puesto que es llamada Cenicienta, es demasiado inocente y hermosa, según me contaron.**-Trague grueso.

Aunque llevamos ya 3 años juntos, las discusiones eran muy seguidas, y continuamente el se alejaba alegando que tenia que hacer deberes escolares. Me frustre. Sabia que no eramos compatibles. Pero aun así lo amaba.

Aleje aquellos pensamientos de mi mente, eche parte de mi flequillo hacia atrás y mire mis apuntes. Algo no andaba bien. Había demasiado alboroto afuera del instituto, me puse de pie y camine hacia una de las ventanas. Los chicos gritaban a mas no poder, y las chicas susurraban palabras ofensivas hacia unos chicos que bajaban de un automóvil negro frente a la entrada del instituto.

Pero al ver a la ultima persona que bajaba de aquel auto, me paralice.

**-No puede... ser...- **

Su largo y sedoso cabello rosado, sus grandes he inocentes ojos jade-turquesa y su pálida y tersa piel me sofocaron. Era como una Dollfie, una muñeca de recina, sin imperfección alguna, sus labios, su cuerpo. Fue ahí, cuando el miedo realmente entro en mi.

Regrese a mi asiento aun bajo aquella impresión. Solo deseaba que Sasuke no la viera. Era demasiado exquisita y pequeña...

Negué rápidamente.

**"F. Karin pov"**

* * *

**"Sakura pov"[Cenicienta]**

Me encontré preocupada, hoy regresaríamos a Sweet Town. Aquel instituto me había dejado un mal sabor de boca en mi infancia.

Gire la vista por la ventana del avión y observe a mis padres y a mi hermano Naruto. Sentía aun mucho odio por ellos. Las marcas en mi cuello y cuerpo aun tardaban en desaparecer, pero así era, cada que hablaba frente a ellos, me golpeaban. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, tenia tanto dolor, pero debía parecer feliz.

Al llegar a nuestra antigua casa, todos los dolorosos recuerdos regresaron aun peor. Entre a mi habitación, y aquella jaula seguía ahí. Aquella en la cual me encerraban. Sollozos escaparon de mis labios, mas di un respingo y calle al notar la fría mirada de mi madre.

**-Date un baño, prepárate y desayuna para que se larguen al instituto. ¿Entendiste?-** Asentí rápidamente y vi como entro a su recamara junto a mi padre, Naruto por su parte estaría abajo arrasando con la comida. Suspire dolida y me aliste.

El camino hacia el instituto fue silencioso, Naruto callaba y mi manager Sasori también.

**-Eh... Creen que esta vez. ¿Todo mejore?**- Note sus miradas sobre mi, y negaron enfadados, como si les hubiera ofendido.

**-¿Cuando aprenderás a callarte las dudas estúpidas que hay en tu cabeza Sakura?-** El tono frió y enfadado de mi hermano me desanimo. Le ignore y observe por la ventana del auto la entrada del instituto. Al llegar, el alboroto fue gigantesco. Me espante.

Kakashi, el chófer y nuestra nana salio primero, tras el mi hermano y Sasori, y al final salí yo. Algo asustada, trate de cambiar mi semblante, igual a como lo hacia en las pasarelas, ocultando mi miedo y nerviosismo. Los gritos de los estudiantes a nuestro alrededor me aturdían, sin embargo seguía caminando como si nada pasara.

Nos dirigimos al aula que nos habían asignado, Kakashi se fue, y opte por tener un semblante amigable, no quería hacer enemigos.

**-Chicos, ellos son; Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto Y Akasuna no Sasori. Sus nuevos compañeros, aced el favor y trátenlos bien.**- Se dirigió a nosotros- **Pueden tomar los escritorios junto a la ventana, aun falta por llegar uno de sus compañeros pero no creo que haya ningún problema con el.-**

Asentimos y nos encaminamos hacia nuestros lugares. Enseguida sentí las miradas de todas las chicas sobre mi. Me sentí nerviosa de nuevo y trate de sonreír amigablemente. Sin embargo todas me miraron mal.

**-¿Que les pasa?... yo solo trato de ser amable...**- Mi animo cayo, pero decidí no intentarlo mas.

**"Fin Sakura pov"**

**-... Y aquel ser que calla es quien al caer la noche se nota convertido en bestia, dispuesto a saciar su sed de sangre, capaz de perder la razón por una mujer, una mujer que no existía para el, dejándolo solo en la incertidumbre, hundido en sus pecados.-**

Los aplausos sonaron el el auditorio. Eran las 7 de la tarde y la puesta de sol amenazaba con anochecer. El chico en el escenario bajo arrogante y con semblante frió, recibiendo los alago de cuanta mujer había en el instituto.

Chasqueo la lengua y con el ceño fruncido empujo a una chica que se colgó en su cuello.

**-Karin, no seas tan empalagosa, me hartas.**- Sacudió su rebelde cabello y camino hacia la salida del colegio dejando atrás a la pelirroja con un semblante bastante triste.

**-Es todo un Romeo...-** La pelirroja volteo hacia atrás y escucho el susurro de la chica pelirosa que se encontraba en su clase, abrió los ojos asustada.

**-Te... ¿ te gusta acaso?...-** Preguntó temiendo la respuesta. La pelirrosa frente a ella tomo un color granada y asintió. Ella solo opto por salir corriendo con lagrimas en sus rubíes ojos.

La pelirosa, confundida, camino hacia la salida, siguiendo al chico pelinegro.

**-Que chica tan extraña, en lo poco que la he visto, se la pasa llorando cada vez que ve a Romeo...**- Susurró, Alzo la vista y llamo al pelinegro.-** Ho... hola...-**

El chico frente a ella volteo con cansancio, pero al verla su rostro tomo un toque rojizo. _"Ayúdame..._" Fue lo que noto en la mirada alegre de la pelirosa.

**-Soy... Sakura... Espero, no te moleste que te haya llamado justo ahora, después de todo estabas por irte, pero tu poema, me ha parecido encantador... solo que, al ver tu fastidio con las demás, me dio miedo acercarme hace un rato.-** La mirada tímida de la jade enterneció por primera vez al pelinegro.

-**No importa, ya que estamos hablando, ¿ puedo llevarte a casa?**.- Se sorprendió de si mismo, sin embargo el semblante de la pelirosa lo alarmo. Puesto que paresia asustada.

**-eh... No, es decir... me gustaría, pero mis padres se molestarían. Fue... fue un placer conocerte!... Adiós!.**- La pelirosa salio corriendo, mas el pelinegro noto levemente unos rasguños en el cuello de la pelirosa.

Subió a su motocicleta y espero a que la pelirosa entrara al auto y la siguió, deseaba saber en donde vivía.


End file.
